


Revelations, Resolutions (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Competition, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve. Can Seto conclude a very important piece of unfinished business before the New Year arrives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations, Resolutions (2007)

It was New Year's Eve, and as Seto stood outside the Kame game shop, he once again wondered if he was doing the right thing. It had been ten months. That was certainly more than enough time for him to have reached a decision. Tradition dictated that New Year's Day – Shogatsu – symbolized a fresh start. All outstanding duties and obligations must be finished before then. And Seto hated unfinished business.

He also still had an hour.

Giving a snort of disgust that was directed entirely at himself, he looked at the gate pines that were hung on either side of the door. Festive pine boughs had been laden with bamboo pieces and ornamental sugared plums – all designed to ward off evil spirits and provide strength in the face of adversity for the upcoming year. If he believed in such superstitious nonsense, he would have found solace in the decoration. Then again, he _was_ the one obsessing about finding some closure before the new year arrived. Maybe he was 'selectively superstitious', he thought with wry amusement. In the distance, he could hear the Buddhist temples starting to ring their large bells. They would toll 108 times, once for each of the earthly desires believed to cause human suffering, with the last one ending on the stroke of midnight. Suddenly, he was struck with a note of panic. It literally _was_ the eleventh hour. Running purely on impulse, he reached out and knocked on the door, hoping it would be heard over the music and laughter coming from within.

When Yugi had approached him earlier in the week to invite him to his Bonenkai party, he had been quite dismissive about the whole thing. And yet, here he now was, listening to the revellers inside making merry, enjoying the 'year-forgetting party', and getting ready to leave their old worries and troubles behind them. A wave of regret washed over him as he thought about a certain blond teen, and he wondered if Jounouchi was purging him from his memory as he ate the traditional bowl of soba noodles. In all honesty, he was very surprised that the blond had held out for as long as he had.

While he waited, Seto thought back on the events leading up to this night, and how utterly asinine his behaviour had been. It had all started on Valentine's Day. Seto had approached the holiday as he did every other one that came his way. He had ignored it. When he'd arrived at school, he'd seen a conglomeration of gifts on his desk and, scooping them all up in his arms, he'd rather unceremoniously dumped them all into the garbage can. When he had returned to his desk, another gift had appeared. He had narrowed his eyes and made to give it the same treatment, when the sloppy handwriting on the card had caught his attention.

Opening it, he had seen that it wasn't the typical valentine – it was just a simple card with a picture of a chibi cupid on the front, and inside, the paper had been blank. In a hurried scrawl, Jounouchi had written, ' _I didn't want to get you some stupid flowers or candy, so I hope this is ok. You know where I stand now…guess it's up to you, ne?_ ' The blond had included a gift card to the local bookstore, valid for one year.

The brunet had been quite touched by the obvious thought that had gone into the gift, and as he had reread the message on the card, the familiar, comfortable structure and order of his world went all to hell. He had never expected that Jounouchi, his supposed nemesis and the butt of all his jokes, would feel anything but animosity toward him. And, as he had thought about that, he had come to a startling, albeit disturbing, revelation. He felt the same way about the blond, and had been carrying a little torch inside of him that, until then, had been ignored, dismissed as something else.

The situation _should have_ been resolved that afternoon. In his mind, it was to have been a simple matter of walking up to Jounouchi, thanking him for the gift, and then inviting him to dinner to see what might happen. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten to take one thing into consideration.

His fear.

The walls he'd spent years constructing around his heart, the battlements that protected his psyche, and the shields that kept him so distant and aloof would not be shattered so easily. So, that afternoon, as he'd met up with the blond and his friends as they'd stood by Honda's locker, he felt his heart rate increase, and all of the carefully rehearsed lines he had had in his head were quickly forgotten. To his credit, Seto _did_ manage to thank Jounouchi, only to follow it up with an automatic, "I didn't think a mutt like you would be able to afford to waste his money on such extravagant flights of fancy."

The look of utter devastation on the blond's face at hearing those words had been burned indelibly into Seto's memory, and as he'd abruptly turned and stormed away to Honda's hissed, "Fucking prick!" he'd vowed that he would not only find some way to make it up to Jounouchi, but also find some way to confess.

On White Day, he'd purchased an assortment of chocolate truffles from Noka Chocolates in the United States. He'd left them on the blond's desk with plans to talk to him, except Miho, that conniving bitch, had proclaimed that someone had made an error to give such an expensive gift to Jounouchi. She'd declared that the giver had simply mistaken his desk for hers, and had then taken them for herself, telling all of her moon-eyed friends that someone obviously thought the world of her. Not wanting to embarrass himself by taking them back from her and giving them to their rightful owner in front of their classmates (after all, this _was_ really none of their business), he'd watched in silent fury as she and the other girls had eaten the box of decadent chocolates. And again, he'd seen the disappointment on Jounouchi's face when the blond had come away from the day empty handed. This time, he had offered up a less caustic, "Better luck next year."

The day before summer holidays, he'd brought a cell phone for the blond, one programmed with not only Jounouchi's friends' numbers, but also contact numbers for Seto, including his direct-line work extension and private house line. Jounouchi had caught up with him before they'd left for the day and had wished him a happy summer, but the brunet had just growled out a curt, "Whatever." The present lay undelivered in his briefcase.

Seto had spent the summer trying to work through his obvious issues, his thoughts occupied by thoughts of the blond. Jounouchi had even started to creep into his day to day work. When Kaiba Corp released their new portable 'virtual pet' game for the under-eight set, one of the choices, among the Siamese kittens, albino ferrets, and pygmy hamsters, had been a golden retriever puppy with a red bow. It was quite pathetic – he had it bad.

When school had started up again in September, Seto had steeled himself to do what he'd needed to. Unfortunately, Honda had gotten to him first, and by the time he'd been able to get close to the blond, he'd been in far too foul of a mood to do anything, so he'd sat sullenly at his desk and brooded, thinking that that would be better received than some smart-assed comment.

Seto's birthday came, and along with it, the same plethora of gifts and cards. This time, he'd not immediately trashed everything. Instead, he'd sorted through the pile, and anything he suspected might be from Jounouchi, he'd put aside. Of course, he'd been a bit disappointed when he'd not seen anything from the blond, and at the end of the day, he'd gone to his locker, only to find a card with his name written on the front in the smaller teen's unmistakable handwriting. ' _Happy Birthday, Kaiba. I know you don't like to make a big fuss, but here's my number. Call me, and I'll make you whatever you want for dinner. Or hell, even lunch. And yes, I really can cook._' Unfortunately, he never did contact the blond – between work commitments and bad scheduling, the opportunity had never presented itself to his satisfaction.

As October rolled into November, and then December, Seto could see the growing sadness in Jounouchi, and he knew that the other, after nine months of waiting, was beginning to lose hope. He'd even heard whisperings through the gossip mongers that one of the exchange students, an all-American type with close-cropped ginger hair and sparkling green eyes, was starting to get really friendly with the blond. Jounouchi, being half American himself, had immediately taken to this newcomer, and the two of them had chatted excitedly for long periods of time about how they were going to be celebrating their Christmases this year. Seto had been extremely jealous when the amber-eyed male had invited the other over to dinner, since 'Stephen' didn't have any family in Domino, and the green-eyed male had been only too pleased at the request.

The brunet had been bound and determined to crash the little dinner party and profess his feelings, and he'd even purchased a small gift for the other, which he'd intended to give to him that evening. However, when he'd gotten there, Jounouchi's father had told him that Stephen and his son had gone out for a walk together, and had then proceeded to ask him if he was Ryou. The next day, he'd gone to the game shop to collect Mokuba, and had overheard Honda jabbering to Otogi about how 'awesome' this….Stephen was, and how it was about time that Jounouchi moved on with his life, because as it was now, he was obviously wasting his time. It was then that Yugi had nabbed him and extended his invitation, confirming what Seto had overheard. Apparently, the two dark-haired idiots had even talked that exchange student into making his move at the stroke of midnight. Snorting in disgust, Seto had thought the whole gesture had smacked of corny, and he had quite plainly told the short teen that he didn't care, and had no interest in watching that happen.

To which Yugi had simply replied, "Ok, Kaiba. But this is your absolute last chance."

Seto sighed heavily, still standing out in the cold. A quick glance down at his watch told him he'd been there for the better part of five minutes now and, his impatience getting the better of him, he turned the handle and stepped inside the darkened shop. Closing the door behind him, he could feel the heavy thump of bass in his chest, and he figured that it had to be either Otogi or Honda manning the stereo, based on the shitty techno-crap that was currently blaring from the speakers.

He didn't really have to move quietly as he made his way through the shop and up the back stairs. Seto half suspected someone could light off a bomb in the middle of the room without anyone paying it much attention. He saw several of his classmates, some of the females in varying states of undress as they drunkenly rubbed themselves against any male willing to give them any attention. "God," he muttered to himself, and when one particularly bouncy blonde snuggled up against him, the glare he sent her way could have frozen lava itself. Continuing to move through the room, Seto finally saw Jounouchi – with a half-loaded Stephen hanging all over him. His jaw clenched when he saw the ginger-haired male lean over and give the blond a soft kiss on the cheek, and he growled dangerously when the fair-haired teen didn't seem to resist his advances that strongly. "Shit…"

He made his way to where several large coolers sat on the floor, and he grabbed the first bottle he touched, grimacing in disgust as he downed a lukewarm beer. Licking his lips, he set the empty aside and made his way over to where Jounouchi sat. Stopping in front of the rather sombre-looking blond, he said lowly, "Hi."

"Kaiba?" The fair-haired teen looked up at him, his eyes reflecting an unspoken sadness, although a tiny spark of hope seemed to have been rekindled. "It's…What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see –"

"He's here wi' _me_ , Kaiba, so jus' _fuck off_ , m'kay?"

"Why don't you go see a couple of the girls for a few minutes, Yarichin1?" Seto hissed. "I'm sure that even _you_ would meet their minimum standards tonight."

A hint of a smile curved across Jounouchi's face at the insult, and Stephen just looked confused. "What did you call me, you asshole?"

"Ask one of your baka friends…I'm sure they can explain it to you." Turning to the blond, the blue-eyed teen asked, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"I already tol' you, Kaiba –"

"For fuck's sake, Stephen, I can talk for myself! Chill out!" The scowl relaxed when Jounouchi turned to the brunet. "Sure, Kaib', but only on two conditions."

"Name them," Seto replied, giving the exchange student his most smug look.

"First, we've got to go outside. My ears are ringing and I can't take much more of this. Second, you've got to answer a question honestly for me. None of those half answers or other bullshit you pull, ok?"

"Agreed," the brunet replied. "Get your coat; it's cold out."

"Uh…right." Jounouchi pinked slightly, drawing his jean jacket a little tighter around him. "See, the thing is...uh…"

The taller male cut him off. "We'll talk in the car."

As Seto led the other out to his waiting limo, he noted that he had a scant fifteen minutes before the new year arrived. Once Jounouchi had climbed in, he slid in beside him, closing the door, and telling his driver to take a walk. He waited until he felt the car rock, signifying the man had gotten out, and then he turned to the smaller teen. Clearing his throat, he began, "This is long overdue, but…do you remember what you wrote to me in your card on Valentine's Day?"

The blond's heart began to suddenly beat very erratically in his chest. "Yeah…why?" he asked, a suspicious look on his face.

Seto cursed the heat he felt in his cheeks yet, despite his discomfort, he pressed on. "I…I want to invite you to New Year's dinner tomorrow. I want to see what could happen. With us." He reached out a hesitant hand to touch the other's face.

Jounouchi snorted and evaded the touch. "Kaib', as much as I've wanted to hear you say that, _dreamed_ of hearing you say that, I know you don't mean it. You're only saying that because of Stephen. I lo-care about him." He couldn't bring himself to say the word. There was only one man he truly loved, but he wasn't going to be used as some sort of pawn.

The brunet gave a humourless laugh at that, already feeling the crushing lance of pain spear right through him. "Ironic," he murmured, a sardonic smile on his face despite the tears that glittered in his eyes. "I finally manage to break down all the barriers to let you in, and the first thing you do is deal the fatal blow to my heart." His lower lip quivered as the smile widened, and two fat drops snaked their way down his cheeks. "But, after everything I said and done to you, after making you wait for me, it's no worse than I deserve." Blue eyes flicked to the clock on the console and he noted it was ten to twelve. "Well, even if it wasn't the way I'd hoped it would turn out, at least I finally resolved this. Happy New Year, Jounouchi. I won't keep you from celebrating with…" his eyes narrowed, "Stephen."

"Kaiba, wait…I haven't asked you my question yet."

"Ask it quickly."

"I…Do you really care about me, or is this some experiment for you? Are you trying to keep others from being with me, even if _you_ don't really want to?" The blond caught his lower lip between his teeth, worrying it slightly.

"I do care about you, Jounouchi. I have for a long time. And this latest…development of yours isn't what made me act. Not completely, anyway. I've been trying since March."

"Oh bullshit, Kaiba!" Jounouchi replied. "I might not be the sharpest pencil in the box, but I do have a good memory, and I remember that you've been a prick to me up until…well…tonight. You expect me to believe you just like that, and then to jump when you tell me to like a good little bitch?"

"It's true!" Quickly, Seto explained about the countless gifts he'd acquired, the numerous times he'd approached the blond – only to wind up saying something completely unintended – and even about the computer game. "Here," he said finally, clicking open the attaché case that rested on the floor and pulling out a handful of greeting cards that were tucked away in their envelopes, the cell phone and the Christmas present. "Miko ate the chocolates I'd given you on White Day, so that's why they're not in here."

"Hn…Dad had said Ryou had stopped by Christmas night, but Ry was confused about it when I talked to him…I figured the old man was drunk or something." Slowly, he opened the various cards, noting that some of them definitely were quite worn and slightly dog-eared from being carted around daily. The amber eyes glittered suspiciously as he read each and every one, and he gave a choked laugh when he saw the various numbers programmed into the cell phone. Finally, he opened the package, a soft gasp and a few tears escaping him when he saw it was an iPod loaded with many of the blond's favourite songs. The brunet had obviously done his homework. "God, Kaib', this is…" He trailed off, giving the other a small smile. "Nearly a whole year in the span of five minutes, ne?" he teased, sniffling slightly. "But what's this about a computer game?" A blond eyebrow was arched in askance.

"Didn't you hear? Kaiba Corp released 'Portable Puppy Pet and Pals' in mid-July. It was designed for children, but I didn't think it would be so popular."

"Oh fuck me! I was the inspiration for those stupid things all the girls have been carrying around and mooning over?" The fair-haired teen groaned. "At least you could have come up with something manly to represent me…like a fighting game, for example."

"Does this mean you believe me?"

"Yes," Jounouchi replied, a small smile curving across his features. "And yes, I'll come to dinner tomorrow." He propped himself up on his knees and looked into the shimmering, sapphire eyes. "And yes, I'd like to see what happens with us, Kaiba."

It felt as though a million butterflies were trying to burst forth from Jounouchi's stomach at that moment, and, as he nervously licked his lips, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Seto's. In the background, one more bell tolled, signifying the end of the year. As the last tones resonated across the city, the descending silence signifying that the New Year had arrived, the blond looked up at the other through half-lidded eyes and murmured, "Happy New Year…Seto."

The brunet took a deep breath, his heart pounding loudly in his chest, a half smile curving up his lips. "Same to you…Katsuya." His smile widening, he grabbed the other male around the waist and pulled him into his lap, lowering his head and giving him a long, slow, tender kiss. He had ten months of lost time to make up for – and he wasn't going to let a second go to waste.

By the time Seto's driver returned to the car, the brunet's shirt was unbuttoned, and somewhere along the way, Jounouchi had lost a shoe and a sock. Both of them were quite rumpled and breathing heavily, a libidinous flush present on their cheeks. The blue-eyed teen managed a moment of lucidity where he told the man to bring him home, only to find himself with a lapful of the squirming, wriggling blond before he could even turn off the intercom.

As they pulled into the driveway, both teens were in a sorry state of dress and painfully aroused. Not bothering to wait for his chauffeur to open his door, Seto climbed from the car, shirt tails flapping slightly, his coat draped over his arm, and Jounouchi's hand gripped tightly in his as he made his way up the front steps and into the house. Once inside, he dropped his coat in the foyer as he kicked the door closed. Pressing the smaller male up against it, he started to lap and suckle at his neck, his hands finding their way under the blond's t-shirt and roaming over every inch of the heated flesh they could reach. He heard the soft whimper from the other, and when he thrust a thigh between Jounouchi's legs to rub against the firm bulge, the sound turned into a high-pitched keen.

"Oh fuck, Set'," the fair-haired male managed to moan. "Keep that up and…Ngh, I'm not going to last until we get upstairs." Clinging desperately to the taller teen's shoulders, he dropped his head back against the wood of the door, giving Seto easier access to his throat.

The brunet pulled away, panting harshly, his sapphire eyes near indigo with desire, his lips parted slightly and kiss swollen. A wolfish smile spread across his face and, after thoroughly plundering the other's mouth one last time, he led them to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. He closed his eyes for a moment, his tongue resting lightly on the tip of his upper teeth as he tried to bring his traitorous body under control. "Katsuya, are you absolutely certain? I won't be angry if you change your mind. A little…frustrated, maybe, but not angry."

"I've never been more certain," Jounouchi replied as he moved into the other's embrace and smiled up at him. "Christ, I've waited how long now? I'm tired of waiting." He playfully nuzzled the blue-eyed teen's chest with the tip of his nose, and then, chuckling darkly, he flicked his tongue out and traced around a nipple.

That simple, yet sensual, touch was enough to snap what remained of Seto's self-control. With a lustful growl, he eagerly tugged the blond's t-shirt up off over his head and tossed it to the floor, his fingers eagerly stroking along the exposed skin as he pressed his palms flat against his back, his lips finding purchase on Jounouchi's pulse point. Slowly, he began to gyrate his hips, the growl deepening and becoming more feral as his arousal spiked.

The blond melted against the other, his breathing coming in sharp, quick pants as he surrendered himself to the gentle touch, moaning lowly as he realized his own need and backed the two of them over toward the bed. His hands landed on Seto's belt, and with a quick lick of his lips, he began to work the fastening, giving a small, triumphant cry when he succeeded in his task. Dipping his head to lap at a pert nipple, he finally managed to thumb open the button on the brunet's trousers and lower the zipper, his own cock quickening in his pants when he felt the thick, heavy length fall into his palm. "Oh, God…" Nipping once at the hardened nub, he kissed his way down the taut chest, dropping to his knees in front of the other and slowly licking up the underside of Seto's shaft. Groaning in pleasure, Jounouchi quickly wrapped his lips around that magnificent cock and suckled gently, rolling the head around on his tongue and playfully lapping at the slit.

The brunet dropped his head back, hissing softly as he felt that warm heat surround him. His fingers twined in the silky tresses, and unable to stop himself, he rocked his hips slightly. "God, Katsuya…" Already, he could feel himself nearing his peak, and he tried to stave off his release, but when the blond managed to fully sheath him in his mouth and hum softly, he cried out the other's name, sending pulse after pulse of his seed down Jounouchi's throat.

Purring, Jounouchi slowly withdrew, a devilish smile on his face as he lazily licked his lips. "Yummy," he drawled as he languidly got to his feet. Stepping away from the brunet, he cheekily unfastened his jeans and pushed them down, giving a mental sigh of relief when he freed himself. Sensually, he moved over to the bed and lay down upon it, giving Seto a 'come hither' look that was a picture of pure eroticism.

If the blue-eyed teen hadn't just had an orgasm, he'd have surely came at the sight. "My God, but you're gorgeous," he breathed as he prowled over to the other and climbed onto the end of the bed. Stretching out beside the fair-haired male, he encircled the long, slender shaft in one hand, and began to stroke with a series of slow, deliberate movements. Within ten seconds, the blond was wailing his name, his release spilling onto Seto's fist and dribbling down onto his abdomen. With a contented sound, the brunet pressed a gentle kiss to Jounouchi's lips and then moved to lap up every drop of the creamy fluid, his eyes locked with the smouldering amber as he cleansed his fingers.

When he was finished, he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the small tube of hand lotion that was there. Squeezing some onto his fingertips, he nudged Jounouchi's legs apart, and very carefully traced around the delicate opening. He could feel the blond tense slightly, and as he carefully pressed one finger inside that tight heat, he placed a soothing kiss on his belly. Within moments, he felt the ring of muscle relax, and he was able to deftly slip a second digit inside. After carefully scissoring to further stretch him, Seto pushed his fingers all the way in, seeking out the small spot that would bring the smaller teen incredible pleasure.

Jounouchi cried out at the first touch to his sensitive prostate, his flagging erection springing back to life with full force. "Ngh… more!" the blond begged, his hands moving to fist in the covers. "Please…"

Seto probed deeply a couple more times, and then carefully withdrew. For a moment, he gazed down at the gorgeous male lying in his bed, his eyes slowly roving over the tantalizing sight. Finally, he reached for the tube and coated his own swollen member, his eyes falling half shut with a small groan at the cool feeling against his heated skin. Licking his lips, he moved in between Jounouchi's legs, nudging one thigh a little further apart with his knee. Leaning down, he captured the blond's mouth with his own as he lined himself up with his lover's entrance and pushed himself inside.

Jounouchi cried out softly at the intrusion, tears welling in his eyes at the burning sensation he felt. His fingers dug in to Seto's shoulders, his back arching slightly as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being filled. Finally, the pain subsided, and all he felt was complete…whole. Smiling as he looked up into the concerned sapphire eyes, he relaxed his grip on the other, his heart swelling when he realized that the brunet was waiting for him to give the ok. "I'm ready, Set'," he said quietly.

Nodding, Seto slowly withdrew, and then pressed back inside, groaning in pleasure at the feel of the blond surrounding him and the impossibly tight friction. His soul felt light and unencumbered, and as he fell into a rhythm of slow, hard, penetrating thrusts, he murmured, "I love you, Katsuya."

"Oh Set'!" Jounouchi's voice wavered slightly, all unhappiness and bitterness from the year before forgotten as he lost himself in the moment. Again, he felt that familiar warmth spreading outward from his belly, and he murmured, "More…"

That single word, that sultry plea, nearly drove Seto over the edge. Shifting his position slightly, he lifted the blond's hips a little as he changed the angle of penetration, striking his sweet spot unerringly now with every stroke.

The amber-eyed teen writhed and mewled underneath the expert ministrations of his lover, and at one particularly deep thrust, he arched off the mattress as he threw his head back, a string of incoherent babbling leaving him as his vision exploded in a wave of colours. A fraction of a second later, the pitch of his words went even higher as he felt a comfortable heat inside of him, the brunet, too, having reached his peak.

Once they had both come down from their heights, Seto plied the other's cheeks, lips and jaw with tender kisses and gentle nips, finally padding off to the bathroom to retrieve a warm cloth so that they could clean themselves up. They lay together in each other's arms for about twenty minutes, until their passion once again consumed them and another round of lovemaking ensued. The night passed in this fashion, the two of them learning and exploring each other's body in between periods of quiet talking when they would spoon together to catch their breath.

As the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, Seto slowly lifted his head, and then smiling, he gave the blond a small nudge. "Katsuya, get up for a minute."

"What is it, Set'? I was nearly asleep." Blearily, Jounouchi got to his feet.

The brunet, too, slipped out of bed and, snagging the duvet, he stood behind his lover and wrapped it snugly around the two of them. He led them out through the French doors onto the balcony, and nuzzled into the crook of the smaller male's neck. "They say that the new year doesn't really start until sunrise, and the most auspicious way to start it is to watch it. Sort of a symbolic representation of how the whole year will be." He tightened his grasp around Jounouchi's waist, and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, chuckling softly at the small shiver his actions elicited. "Personally, I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yarichin is a very derogatory term that means male prostitute, man-whore, player, etc.


End file.
